Hand of the Titans
Hand of the Titans. Welcome to the Hand of the Titans' Wiki page. This page is under construction and subject to heavy editing. All information on here is initial and subject to heavy change. -Caerule. 'Information.' The Hand of the Titans is an organization dedicated to fighting the forces of corruption in the world. As the Twilight Hammer seeks to undo all of creation, the Hand seeks to preserve it. The order is open to a large variety of people of all walks of life, leading to many different skills, abilities, connections, powers and philosophies for the Hand to call upon. The order walks a fine line somewhere between a military order, and a social group of friends, allies and like-minded individuals. Its diversity has been its strength in facing any obstacle and threat and has lead to the Hand of the Titans being more than just a unit of fighters, but an organization that can put a mark on the world socially, politically, investigatively, scholarly and even economically. Over time, the order has grown into a recognized force within the Horde with ties to many groups within and beyond it. 'Introduction.' “''The world of Azeroth was shaped, ordered and given life by the mighty Titans. The Makers, united in a Pantheon, each oversaw a part of the creation and protection of our world. When corruption struck our world, they returned once more, defeating the Old Gods, and placing safeguards upon Azeroth, such as the dragonflights and their Aspects, to ensure the safety of this world from corruption.'' Azeroth has seen its share of hardships. The misuse of magic attracted the Burning Legion to this world, to blame for calamities like the Sundering, the corruption of the orcs and the creation of the Lich King. With the dangers fought on the surface of Azeroth and those coming from Beyond, the threat from underneath is one more easily overlooked. The invisible influence of the Old Gods has been felt throughout the ages, though the scale of it has made it difficult to oversee. Beings of overwhelming power that the Titans merely managed to contain, they need only to whisper to bring our world to the brink of destruction. They are served by the powerful Elemental Lords, such as Ragnaros, and have spread their influence in the world, corrupting and turning even the world’s guardians against us. The world has yet to realize how close it is to destruction.” ---- “It was with those words and more that I founded this order so long ago. The Hand of the Titans has been through much since then, as has the world. Our order has grown in strength and membership, and has done great things. Unfortunately the world has had its eyes forced open now, to the destruction that threatens it. The world can no longer slumber and avoid thinking about the forces aligned against it. Yet even now, the largest threats go unseen. It is true that Deathwing and his followers are a dire threat that needs to be stopped at all costs. Yet even Deathwing is but the distracting flagship of something even more horrid. Can we win against all we face now? We should certainly give it our all. I can think no worthier cause than the defense of Azeroth, the Gift of the Titans, against the forces of corruption.”'' -Emissary Caerule Agos, leader of the Hand of the Titans. 'Background'. The order of the Hand of the Titans was forged by Emissary Caerule Agos to combat the threats that seek to corrupt and destroy Azeroth and undo the works of the Makers. Caerule is a man that has learned much about the world and its state through travels and decades of study as a scholar. Like many others, his mind was darkened by events in Northrend, and in this depression he found himself in, he realized the depths of the threats aligned against the world, and believed that Azeroth was heading towards inevitable destruction. Eventually his faith in a changeable future was restored, in part by the defeat of a foe he and his father had been trying to track for ages. To actually play a part in safeguarding the world and halting the spread of corruption, he gathered friends and like-minded individuals, and founded the Hand of the Titans with their support. The group has been growing steadily since then, and it has both withstood the test of time, and grown into an organization of recognized influence. In its beginnings, the organization was mostly stationed in Silvermoon, especially after accepting many from the fallen elven house Alah Anore amongst its ranks. Though they faced threats all over the world, Silvermoon often drew the attention of the Hand to combat dangerous individuals and groups there. Most notoriously the Bloodhowl Legion; the then-misused public face of an order named the Hand of the Den, masquerading as an order of the Kor’Kron Elite. While quite outspoken against them, they eventually publically allied with them in an effort to dampen their aggression, while secretly lending much aid to the forces of the resistance. That threat and its aftermath have since passed, and though Silvermoon does draw attention from time to time, the Hand has moved its attention back on the world beyond it and the threats facing it. While the world’s swords were aimed at the Lich King, the Hand of the Titans were wrapped in conflicts that rarely made the public stage, doing their best to face the threats of demons, cultists, elementals, dark dragons, and threats within Horde cities that went unresolved while the attention of most was elsewhere. With the threats they faced before now being the dominant enemies to Azeroth, the Hand of the Titans finds itself with plenty of expertise and connections for combatting in the current enemies of Azeroth. This shift has been clear since the elemental attacks on Horde cities, during which the Hand of the Titans stood together with the other heroes in defense of the capitols and their citizens. With the Cataclysm, the Hand of the Titans has been joined by the world in the conflicts it seeks out. The veil of secrecy over its enemies has been partially lifted, and what was revealed has been terrifying enough to rally the world against it. The times the Hand has prepared for has begun, and they made themselves known in the fight to preserve Azeroth, though warning of the still darker threats hiding in the shadow of Deathwing and the Twilight Hammer. 'Timeline'. The Hand of the Titans was forged during the times when the eyes of the world were on Northrend. While some the Hand did do some battle with the Scourge, mostly it was focused on the threats left unfaced while the swords of others were pointed at the Lich King. Though this influence is lessoned these days, in the early days the hand of the Titans had a strong influence in the protection of Silvermoon, fending off the many threats to the civilians there, and seeing many a foe arrested. Though the Hand is open to all races, many elves joined from the befriended elven House of Alah Anore, when it could no longer be supported. The fusion has been a successful one, and many from Alah Anore have worked themselves up to respected positions within the Order, taking up its cause. During this time, the Hand of the Den came to Silvermoon, masquerading as an order of the Kor’Kron elite named the Bloodhowl Legion. Misusing its authority, it rose to power by forcibly establishing itself as the law enforcement of Silvermoon, and silencing any opposition through brutal force. Blood flowed through the streets of Silvermoon, as the name and honor of the Horde was tarnished. The Hand of the Titans were among those publically protesting, present in the meetings of those that sought to combat this threat. This public resistance was unable to make a strong fist against the Den, and as they came under increased threat, Hand chose the road of collaboration, to end the bloodshed in the streets, whilst supporting the now-hidden resistance in secret, and biding their time while intricate plots progressed to end the threat by illiminating the leader that willfully misguided those under his command into acts of evil and depravity. Their plans were eventually discovered and the Hand of the Titans were driven into the underground resistance, allying for a while with the Bringers of the Dawn. The threat of the Den eventually vanished, and as that order collapsed, the vacuum was filled by more bad than good, with assassination and crime having a full resurgence as the balance of power resettled after the destruction of order. An initiative to establish a Council of orders to deal with the problems of Silvermoon was founded and supported by the Hand, but as not every order had cooperation and the good of the city equally at heart, this council collapsed. Normality did restore itself, and the attention of the order could be devoted more to threats outside the city, and has evolved to be focused more on it, as intended. HotT has booked several great successes in its name, and has ended threats of several demon lords, powerful cultists, and threats posed by the black dragonflight, defeating a powerful creation of the Old Gods, and ending the threat posed by a few dangerous artifacts. They also hold a long-standing conflict with a female Lichling and the forces she creates and gathers. When the elemental invasions started, the organization stood in defense of Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff and have given their support to all since then to all who would join them in fighting the threats aligned against this world. Currently the Hand of the Titans is still sometimes called in to deal with threats that go unresolved, while the world’s attention is elsewhere, but the organization is now often found in hotzones of conflict and reaches a helping hand out to anyone seeking aid in these battles, with the exception of attacks on Alliance territory. 'Structure'. The Hand of the Titans is lead by Caerule Agos, who stands at the top. Co-founder and guild matron Wandua stands as a supporting role and advisor, often behind the scenes. The more active leadership consists of one or two Guides, who oversee the structure of the order and have the authority to lead the order in campaigns, and the Keepers who hold position of respect and authority within the order, and are involved in important decisions regarding the direction of the order, the handling of its members and other important affairs. New members start at the rank of Initiate. It is the rank at which members have yet to prove they can be actively involved and be fully relied on. It doesn’t take much to ascend to the next rank of Disciple, for someone that shows active involvement. Disciples are on their way to becoming core members of the organization and are considered trusted. Above those are the Guardians, people in this rank are seen as the heart of the organization, having actively proven themselves and carrying out the ideals of the organization, or lending much support to the order or its members. Other than that, the Hand of the Titans has several trusted and associates outside their structure, whom they can contact and will sometimes call in to lend aid. The rank of Hiatus is reserved for members whose involvement has fallen to inactive, or who are on long-term excursions of their own, and beyond the reach of being called or relied on. Currently the Hand is busy organizing itself into factions internally, each dedicated to an area of expertise, such as a circle of healers. These changes are still under way. 'Connections & Allies'. The Hand of the Titans has always been loyal to the Horde. The position of Emissary their leader holds has aided them in well in painting their actions in light of serving the good of the Horde, and they take care to make sure this image represents reality. Many members are very patriotic. A distance has grown between the Hand and some of the Horde leadership since Thrall’s departure as Warchief, however. Though a Horde organization, as a group the Hand has remained outside the conflicts with the Alliance. They will defend Horde lands should they come under attack, but any expansion or skirmish beyond this they have refused to lend aid to. Members are free to do so out of their own interest, but are not allowed to fly the symbol of their order while doing so. The Hand of the Titans has aided many factions and orders within the Horde at times. Some of these groups are no longer active. The Hand has often considered itself allies of the Crimson Legion lead by Ajaxxor, though this contact has suffered some setbacks. Overall, the Hand will welcome the aid of organizations whose goals overlap with their own, and will freely provide it when requested. Large favor has been built with certain organizations whose goals overlap with their own. The Cenarion Circle and Wyrmrest Temple have relied on their aid and expertise several times in the past, and recently the Earthen Ring has also taken notice of them as allies willing to take their call. Though their image has taken a hit or two recently, and they no longer hold strong position of influence there, the aid they have provided to the safety of Silvermoon still holds them in relatively high favor there. When interests overlap, the Hand is quite willing to seek out cooperation and alliance for common goals and security. With initiatives under way to promote more cooperation of orders within the Horde, the Hand of the Titans is looking forward actively cooperating with other orders. 'Activities'. As a multi-purpose organization with varied membership, the activities of the Titans are varied. Scholars and people interest in all sorts of knowledge and history are not uncommon amongst its membership. There are a few dedicated investigation and espionage. No shortage of members with duties in law enforcement, diplomats keeping up connections, champions focused on combat, and healers to take care of these champions after the inevitable bloodshed. (''still working on expanding this part) 'Recruitment (OOC)'. If you seek to join the guild, you are urged to read our recruitment post, found at: http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/1087739311 Or simply Google our name, The recruitment post should be the second hit.﻿ Category:Horde Guild